The Chronicle
by Lady Perla
Summary: I was his...completely, to the last cell in my body. I was his lover and sister, his mother and daughter, the only shoulder he had to cry on and only body to take his fury on But it still wasn't enough, I wasn't enough...not for everything his mind and heart bore. When he became a monster, he was MY monster, I allowed him to take it all on me. My name is Embla and this is my diary.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so it took me some time to decide weather to place this story in the 'Avengers' section or this section. I picked this one because the events of this fan-fic happen some time before the events in 'Thor'. _

_To explain things clearly, this fic will be written in the style of a diary of the OC. This new character will 'follow' our beloved villain throughout the events before 'Thor', during and after it and so on, up to 'Thor 2'. I picked this style because it makes everything more personal and relateble to the reader. This is pretty much the pilot chapter, in which I introduce the character and a mild beginning of the 'real-deal story'. I hope you will enjoy the story overall, for it will be filled with feeling, passion, angst, drama and, of course, Loki :) You will see an evolution and involution of both Loki and OC, which I'm sure most of you Loki-lovers out there will enjoy!_

_So yeah, this story takes place some time before 'Thor'. I hope you enjoy this little 'pilot' and give me an honest opinion! Enjoy!_

* * *

_5th of Flora_

I don't even know how to begin or what exactly to write here. My mother gave me this new, shiny notebook today as a gift and I decided to start a diary. But what should I write? I stared at this blank page for many minutes, thinking of how I should express myself, before deciding to finally settle my pencil on it and start scribbling. What am I even scribbling about? Hmm…maybe I should begin by introducing myself, in case someone will find this notebook and want to read it after I would have long passed away.

My name is Embla, I have the age of eighteen and I was born on Asgard, the realm of gods, and it is the only land I've known and the only grounds my feet touched. Even if our world is of one of immortality and eternity, I must give my first confession now. I am not immortal, or a goddess, for my mother is not from these lands, but from Midgard, the home of all humans. My father is the god Ullr, who, among other gods, traveled to Midgard about twenty years ago in order to restore peace through a harsh time of war. There, my father met Lourdes, my mother, who was around seventeen at the time. It was probably love at first sight, though all odds were against them: she was a young, naïve, mortal, while my father was strong, brave and well-seen among his fellow warriors. Each time Ullr went to Midgard, he would always find a way to sneak for an hour or two just to see my mother, knowing very well that if he wouldn't hide his relationship with her, he might be forbidden to ever step on Midgard and see her again. At first, my father found it hard to tell mother what he was and where he came from and when he did, my mother found it hard to believe his words. Then, father started telling her the stories from Asgard's glorious history, stories about the other realms and stories about Yggdrasil itself. My mother was enchanted by his words and listened to him bewilderedly each and every night they would meet. And, even though she had no material proof, after learning those stories, she truly believed and trusted my father.

After several months, the wars were over and father had to return permanently to Asgard. The night before the warriors left Midgard, my father went to see mother one last time. He was devastated, they both were. Ullr told her, with teary eyes, that they might never see each other again and that was goodbye. That's when my mother looked him deeply in his eyes and demanded: "Take me with you!" His eyes widened in shock, for he couldn't believe my mother had so much courage to leave everything she had ever known behind just to be with him, to live with him in a world she knew nearly nothing about. He knew that taking her with him would be extremely dangerous and risky…but he didn't care, he loved her too much, beyond any imagination. Father then asked her: "Do you understand what you are asking for?" That's when my mother kissed him and replied "I haven't been surer of a decision my entire life…Nothing awaits me here, but death. Take me with you, take me into eternity!"

The next day, my mother left the lands of Midgard forever. From what she told me, she missed her lands and her family at first, but because she had the man she loved next to her, she slowly but surely put it all behind her and started a new life. As for my father, the whole situation was harder for him. Not only did he bring a mortal in Asgard, but also wanted to make a bond with her. Most of his fellow warriors and friends lost their respect for him and turned their backs, demanding a punishment for breaking the laws. But, to my parents' fortune, Odin Allfather, our king and father, understood my father's decision better than anyone. He stated that blind is the one who can't see the how powerful is the love between the two and how strongly they are both wrapped in it. Odin didn't fully approve though, but accepted their marriage because he knew that we are not the ones who choose who to love, for we all succumb to the calls of our hearts. My parents' married with half a year since my mother arrived in Asgard.

A few months later, I came to this world. My father named me Embla, after one of his grandmothers. My birth brought much joy to both my parents, for I helped them forget about the fact that they were pretty much alone against the rest of the world. My mother also gave birth to Eobar, my little brother five years ago. That's when my father said that now his life is finally complete.

As for my father's reputation and the way my mother has been seen among Asgardians, I can only say that it's not getting worse. My mother was labeled a 'pariah' when she first arrived here and some called my father a 'traitor'. Those words had a great impact on my father, but slowly, he came to terms with his new reputation. What comforted him was the presence of his beloved wife, his daughter and the respect from the King, so that's how he managed to keep going. You could say that things improved a little year by year, the rest of the Asgardians now being used to the situation, but still, me and my brother would still receive funny looks when we went out, some people even muttering words such as 'half-breed'. But we both got used to it now.

All in all, we are a happy family who strives to fit in and manages sometime. My parents are the most caring and loving creatures who always wanted me and my brother's best. Father is still one of Odin's trustiest warriors while mother is a hard-working, handy housewife. She thought me everything I know: how to read, write, do math, cook, sew, knit, weave, do pottery, paint, sing and so many other things. She was my only teacher and now, as an older sister, I have the responsibility to teach some of those crafts to Eobar.

We live in a quite large cottage, in one of Asgard's humbler districts, quite close to a forest where my father would take me to play when I was younger. We have many neighboring cottages, for it is a very lively district, and I must admit that Asgardians here are kinder than the ones who live in the more upper-class districts, close to Odin's castle. Regarding the upper-class and the monarchy here, I must admit to you, I don't know much at all. This is for two reasons: my mother talked to me and taught me mostly about Midgard, also called Earth, and second, I never actually cared. Besides my father Ullr, and Odin, the King, I don't know the name of any other god or warrior. Besides the basic things my father taught me, I've also learnt from around that the King has two sons. And that's it! I don't know anything more about Asgard at all! You may think I'm ignorant, but the truth is I simply feel too distracted and living in my own little world to care about those things.

So, this is who I am, nothing more, nothing less. And it seems like I managed to fill the first page of this diary with something relevant! Now I can go rest for the night.

* * *

_7__th__ of Flora_

This was a strange day. I'm saying this because I just don't know how to react to it.

It was a warm, lovely day so my mother asked me to take Eobar for a walk around the forest and play with him. After finishing my chores later in the morning, I took my little brother's hand and went for a stroll through the woods. We walked slowly as he began reciting to me two of the poems mom taught him last week. The sun was in the heart of the sky, so its rays caressed us through the fresh green leaves of the trees. The fragrance of dewy grass imbued my nostrils while I could hear birds singing in the distance. It was a truly heavenly noon!

Then I saw it. As we walked deeper into the heart of the forest, I somehow looked over my shoulder to the right and saw, in what seemed to be a glade, a figure dressed mostly in black, sitting down under an oak tree, I think. I couldn't tell from the distance, but judging by the position the frame had, I think he or she was reading something, looking down. I frowned a bit, trying to distinguish the figure and maybe to recognize who it was, but after less than two seconds Eobar called my name to point something out to me. I don't remember what, but it distracted me for a couple of moments. When I looked back, to my amazement, the figure was no longer there. I looked around some more but the forest looked empty, giving us the feeling that we were the only ones there the whole time.

But still, I knew I saw something, and it couldn't have just faded away in an instant. So I took Eobar by the hand and went to inspect the area in which I saw that…thing. I stepped into the glade, looked around, but couldn't see any marks to prove that someone had been there. But after taking a better look at the oak, I noticed that the grass under its shadow had been flattened, as if someone had sat there. I kept looking at the oak, trying to find anything else that would seem peculiar, before hearing a strange noise behind me. As if someone took a few small steps and then stepped on a twig that cracked under their foot. I turned around in a flash, but there was nothing there! For a second I thought that I'm losing my mind and imagining things, till I heard Eobar calling my name and asking me where that noise came from. He was also turned to face the oak and didn't see anything. I swiftly rushed next to him and, while holding him in my arms, I assured him it was just his imagination playing tricks and the only noises around us could have been produced by insects or other harmless little creatures. Fortunately, he believed my every word. I didn't want to frighten him, for I was already quite scared myself. I knew what I had seen and heard…and I'm sure it wasn't an insect.

Quickly afterwards, I tightened my hold on his small, innocent hand and told him we're leaving. I didn't want to risk our safety, especially my brother's. As we left, I looked around the whole time, to make sure nothing was appearing or following us. Once we were out of the woods, I breathed out freely. I didn't feel quite that frightened anymore.

Now, as I am writing this down, I am not only scared but also in a state of shock. As I look back at it and rethink everything I saw and heard, though it may not be much, I grow even more concerned. How can something or someone just disappear so quickly and with no trace? It's just not natural…it's impossible, absurd…I don't even know how else to describe it! Thanks goodness Eobar was there, or else I would have imagined that I'm losing my mind! I'm trying to find an explanation for all this, but something tells that I don't want to know…I just might not like the answer. I'm probably overreacting, but my father always told me that you can't be too sure of your own safety in Asgard, especially with our reputation. As long as doesn't bring any harm to me or my loved ones, this 'appearance' can persist as much as it wishes, but if it does….I don't know. I'm just too shocked to think of something more right now.


	2. Chapter 2

_15th of Flora_

This was an interesting day. And this mostly because...I met someone.

It's been over a week since I noticed that dark figure in the forest. I went in the woods everyday after that, with or without my brother, but everything seemed quite normal. No more strange appearances, no more peculiar noises, nothing! The forest looked as welcoming and safe as the first day I had stepped in it. Therefore, those past days, day by day, my worries and fears cleared and I placed them all in my past. Who knows? Maybe it was just our imagination after a day spent under the hot sun.

So today, I fearlessly went with Eobar in the forest to play. He took his favourite blue ball so we could play catch. We walked together deep into the forest, while I once again looked left and right...all clear! After a few minutes, we reached a large glade that was in the heart of the woods, the one in which my father would take me when I was of Eobar's age. Dragonflies were flying all around us once we arrived and one even got stuck for a couple of moments in my brunette locks. Then we started playing, throwing the rubber ball to each other, me trying not to throw it too hard in order for my brother to catch it easily.

After a couple of minutes, when the ball was in my hands and I was preparing to throw it to Eobar, I felt something crawling beneath the corset of my creamy-white dress. My hands were up in the air, gripping the ball, so that when my body suddenly twitched, I accidentaly threw it too hard and too far for my brother to catch it, landing somewhere behind the branchy trees surrounding the glade. My fingers moved instinctively to the moving, itching lump at the back of my corset, trying to get out whatever was stuck in there. Through all the rush that enveloped me to find out what was wrong, I heard Eobar saying:

„Don't worry! I'll go get it, Em!"

With the corner of my eye I noticed him quickly heading to the ramose exit of the glade. The small lump in my corset started grumbling and buzzing, as if it were more desperate to free itself than I was. I hooked my index finger in the edge of my corset, pulling it from my skin a little, while my other hand was brushing up in order to push the small insect out. After a few seconds, I noticed a small dragonfly flying violently out of my dress. Then, I turned to look around, but Eobar was nowhere to be seen.

„Eobar!" I called out. No answer. „Eobar!" I cried again, with more force in my voice, but still no reply.

That's when I began panicking. My brother should have returned by now, I thought to myself. I started thinking he might have gotten lost or injured himself or...who knows, maybe something even worse! I began yelling his name while running in the direction he had left soon before. My whole body was trembling and I felt a strong knot in my stomach. Just the thought of losing my beloved little brother was enough to drain me. A few minutes passed, though it felt like decades to me then, while I was running through the woods on the path I was more than sure that my brother had taken. I couldn't understand where he had gone and how could he have gotten so far in such a short time. I ran a little more, looking desperately left and right, before abruptly stopping in my tracks. I saw Eobar and...him.

In front of me was the entrance of a small, but brightly-lit glade. In this glade Eobar was standing in front of a young-looking man, who was down on one bent knee in order to be at my brother's eye level. It looked like he was talking to Eobar. But, all this I noticed in just one second, for the moment I saw my brother in the presence of a stranger, I simply called his name, running swiftly by his side.

„Eobar, what are you doing here?!" I asked breathing heavily, trying to scold my brother while pulling him by his hand closer to me.

„Nothing...we were just..." Eobar let out innocently, looking with his big black eyes up to me. He didn't seem frightened by the man. But even so, I pulled him behind me, away from the stranger. I looked down at my brother one more time and I was ready to tell him one more thing in my tired, husky voice, but I was abruptly interrupted.

„I assure you I mean him no harm!" the stranger said, attracting my attention back at him.

He had raised to his feet while my attention was focused on Eobar. I noticed he was quite tall, even compared to me, for I am fairly tall for my age, and that his body had a sort of felinic allure. I couldn't help but remark he was all dressed in black...just like the mysterious figure from last week, except for two or three segments of green. This unsettled me. His skin was almost porcelain white and clear, a quite beautiful shade I may add, his hair was raven-black and he had a pair of big, green eyes that were staring directly into mine. He looked like a nobleman, probably a warrior, one of those who live around the palace of Asgard. Through his eyes that were piercing through mine and his facial expression which looked quite concerned, he was trying to assure me that he wasn't a dangerous man. But I am not the one easily persuaded.

After pronouncing these words, I shot him a glare and tightened my grip on Eobar's shoulder. I breathed in sharply, licked my lips and prepared to say something, but once again, I was interrupted.

„And I mean no harm to you either!" he let out reassuringly, extending his right hand a bit towards me, as if trying to comfort me. I think it was quite obvious that behind my angry looks and attempts to look brave, I was quite scared.

„What was going on here?" I asked quickly, taking a short look at my brother then back at the stranger.

„The boy wandered here searching for his lost plaything which had fallen very close to this glade and I returned it to him" he answered, pointing slightly at the ball my little brother was now holding in his hands „when you arrived miss, I was simply questioning if he were here without a parent or someone to look after him!"

I looked into his eyes skeptically, then back to Eobar. He nodded his small head at me, as if agreeing to what the man had said. I swallowed hard and licked my lips, while a feeling of composure started filling my body. My brother didn't look frightened and the man before me didn't seem malevolent or harmful, now that I had pieced everything together in my head. Everything was fine. I was just overreacting like a fool…as always. I looked back at the stranger in front of me, whose eyes still delivered me the feeling of concern and empathy, and thought that I should say something in order to make the situation look less awkward to the both of us.

"Well, then umm…" I began stammering embarrassed, not knowing how to express myself in order to apologize for making him feel guilty for nothing "Thank you for…your concern towards my brother and…I apologize for…"

"Please, don't apologize!" he interrupted me, his facial expression turning milder "Your confusion was understandable. In fact, it is lovely to see such a young lady being so caring towards her smaller sibling" he added with a short smile "It was a pleasure meeting you little one!" he ended by looking down affectionately at my brother.

"My name is Eobar!" the boy said quickly, in a loud voice "And my sister's name is Embla!"

After hearing my name coming out of my brother's mouth, I couldn't help but immediately turn my head to him with a glare, while a sudden blush began flooding my cheeks. I can't understand why exactly. But before I could say or do anything, I heard the man's voice again:

"Embla…" he repeated simply and my head turned back at him in a flash. Then, he said while extending his right hand "I am…" and he stopped for a few short moments, looking around a bit unsettled "Loki"

I extended my right hand to him, staring directly in his emerald eyes. He looked back at me with his eyebrows a bit furrowed as if waiting for a certain reaction from my part. He kept this gaze for a few moments, while gently grabbing my hand in his own. Once he noticed that my face didn't move a single muscle, he looked less tensed and a smile of relief tickled his face. I have no idea what was that all about! Then, he took my hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon it.

"It's been a great pleasure meeting you!" he added, looking me once again in my eyes.

"Umm…" I let out, baffled by his chivalrous gesture "Pleased to meet you too!" I said smiling. I am quite sure my face was bright-red by that moment.

I then withdrew my hand from his gentle, yet firm, grip. I looked down at the ground for a second, then back at Loki, not knowing what to add or what to say next. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, I said:

"I…" I began while looking at the ground, after biting my lower lip "My brother and I have to go now. It's getting quite late and mom probably needs some help with lunch…" I looked him in the eyes while he simply nodded at me.

"I understand, don't worry! Once again, I'm pleasured to have met you and…" he paused, think of the right words "take care!"

"Thank you!" I replied with a soft smile, while grabbing Eobar's hand and beginning to slowly head towards the forest's exit.

After taking a few steps, I heard him Loki's voice from behind me:

"Embla!" he called out.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that he had already sat down, under an oak tree, next to an open book I hadn't even noticed until then.

"Will I see you again?" he asked, grabbing the book slowly and placing it on his lap.

"I don't know" I replied simply "Who knows? If you'll come around here …maybe" I added with a hint of optimism in my voice.

He nodded before finally turning his gaze to the open book. I then took Eobar and quickly left the forest and went back home. On the way, I told my brother not to tell mother and father about this meeting we had with this strange, nobleman, for I didn't know and still don't know how to think of it. Eobar kept asking me why he shouldn't tell anyone about it, but after promising to bake him his favourite dishes for a week, he happily agreed.

I am now looking back at this meeting and, for some reason, I feel quite puzzled. I am sure he is a nobleman, judging by how soft-spoken and mannered he was and how well he was dressed, but what would a young nobleman do in the middle of the forest on such a beautiful day as it was today? And I can't help but remember the event from over a week ago. The figure was all black and most probably sitting under an oak tree…just like Loki today! I am sure there is a strong connection. But how could someone, anyone disappear without a trace, this only if he was the black silhouette from days ago. But I have no proof for that! And, ultimately, why did he look so uncomfortable when he pronounced his name? By the looks on his face, he probably expected me to be familiar with that name, but nothing rang a bell in my head. Now that I think of it, hmm…Loki, Loki…no. Nothing! I honestly doubt that I ever heard this name before.

All in all, he seems to be a gentle man and I know for sure that he was telling the truth today, but I don't know what to say. I don't know if he should be trusted or not. Asgard is a dangerous place, that's the first thing my father told me, and I can't risk my safety. He asked me if we ever meet again…I don't know what to say, for I don't know if I would like to. I probably do, because he seems to be quite and intriguing and intelligent person, but…

Hmm…I don't know what to add. This was today's experience…which left me quite bewildered.

* * *

_Ta-da! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it and I would like to thank the reviewers/followers! Reviews are optional but truly helpful ;)!_


	3. Chapter 3

_16th of Flora_

I didn't have much free time on my hands today. I had to help mother clean up the entire house, for it is the end of spring and many objects needed to be either changed or renewed. We also had to spend some time in the kitchen, because my father requested his favourite foods, which he hadn't tasted in quite a while: pork stew and turkey soup.

I took the both of us around six hours to get our home squeaky clean. Thankfully, father had taken Eobar to the tailor today in order to make him new clothes, for he's growing up so quickly, and so we managed to move swifter in the house with it being empty. After a short break, we went in the kitchen and started out second task. While chopping the vegetables, I accidentally cut my left index finger quite deep, but after wrapping it up with a small swaddle, I kept on working. It took us more than expected to finish cooking, mostly because, for one reason or another, the turkey meat wouldn't boil properly. Near the end of our work, mother was stirring in the stew while I approached the kitchen window. This window opened a view to the woods. I rested both my elbows on the sill and my tired face in my palms, simply staring towards the branchy forest. After two or three seconds of absorbing fresh air from outside, a thought popped to my head. I suddenly remembered about Loki. I can't really tell why, but his face just arrived in my head. I looked at the woods and wondered if he were there, within. And then I once again asked myself what would a nobleman such as him do away from his peers, isolated, with a book in hand and sitting on the bare earth? Afterwards, a strange question sprouted in my head…is he, just maybe, wondering where I am right now as well or even sparing a thought for me?

"Embla!" I heard my mother calling me and breaking me from my sudden trance. My train of thoughts suddenly disappeared. I turned to face her.

"Yes mother?"

"Are you alright?" mother asked with a slightly confused face "You've been staring out the window for quite a few minutes…"

'Quite a few minutes'? It felt like mere seconds.

"Yes, I am fine, mother…" I said, trying to hide the fact that the question didn't make me feel at ease "I'm just exhausted that's all…"

My mother looked at me both skeptic and confused. I felt my face burning, but thanks to the fact that it was late dusk outside and the kitchen was badly lit, I truly doubt that mother could notice my face turning a redder shade. She looked as if she was ready to add something to our discussion, but right then we heard the front door opening.

"Lourdes! Embla! We're home, darlings!" I could hear my father's voice from the hallway.

Both my mother and I went to welcome him and my brother back home. Eobar quickly jumped in my mother's arms and began telling her how nice and playful the tailor was with him while taking his measures. In the meantime, I went to hug father.

"My sweet girl…" he let out, holding me tightly. Afterwards, he looked me in the eyes and added with a smile "I promise you that next month I will take you in the city also! A maiden as beautiful as you deserves new clothing every week, especially when she is as diligent as you!"

_18th of Flora_

I had no time to write yesterday, for it had been a busier day than the one before. I had to take care of our garden, starting from watering the flowers to planting new seeds for vegetables. It was hard work but if the weather will be by our side, we might just a have an abundant crop! Later in the evening I helped my mother wash this past week's laundry. When I went to bed last night I fell asleep immediately. The day had been more than exhausting!

I had plenty of free time to be all by myself today, for mom took care of Eobar today, wanting to teach him how to write a few more letters from the alphabet. After breakfast, I went up in the attic of our house with a few books and decided to read a few pages. Later in the afternoon, I came down and looked around for something new to do. I don't always have time on my own, but when I do I want to fill it with various activities. Then, all of the sudden, I heard mother call my name from my parents' bedroom

"Yes, mother?" I swiftly replied after arriving at the chamber's door. Mother was inside, sitting on the bed next to a pouting Eobar.

"I want to give Eobar a bath later this evening and your father will only be home in a couple of hours, so could you please go bring two buckets of water from the spring?"

"But I don't want to have a bath…" Eobar let out in a small protest.

"Come now, Eobar!" I said walking up to him and petting his head "You know how important it is to be all tidy and well-groomed!" I then looked down at my mother, adding: "Of course, mom! I'll go right away!"

"Be careful!" she added as I was going out the door of the bedroom.

"I will, don't worry!" I ended with a single short glance behind.

I didn't protest, but I knew very well that the task she had just offered me wasn't too simple. The water spring mother was talking about lies beyond the heart of the forest; therefore it is quite a long walk till finally arriving. Secondly, I had never gone to this spring in order to fetch water. Mother always sent father after it when we needed for drinking or bathing, because the two wooden buckets we have are large and quite heavy on their own, let alone filled with water. It was a very exhausting duty, but I didn't want to complain. Like my father always told me, we are not a usual Asgardian family and that's why we must stick together and stand for one another.

I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed the two buckets. It took me about an hour, I think, before finally reaching the water source. On my way, I passed a familiar area of the forest. I looker around carefully and realized I was very close to the oak tree where I met Loki a few days before. Afterwards, I instinctively looked around, as if trying to find any trace of the man. But I saw nothing. Somehow, somewhere in the back of my head, I felt quite upset. I wouldn't have minded seeing him again, at least just to say hello. I began walking deeper in the forest and I could slowly hear the sound of water tinkling on the rocks. The water from this spring is so clear and tastes so sweet, and I actually have memories from my childhood when I would allow its cold, refreshing liquid to caress my tongue by drinking with my hands made dipper, during hot days.

From a small distance, I could see that very close to the stones where the water would trickle down on there was a frail-looking creature. A fragile female doe was peacefully drinking from the fresh water, her head bowed down and delicate snout creating gentle circles. I always loved deer and does, they have been my favourite animals since an early age, but I never managed to get as close to one as I got today. I find them very graceful and delicate, but I remember I was very upset as a child when two or three of them fled frightened when I would try to approach them. This time, I attempted to approach it slowly and in silence, craving to get a closer look at it. I took a few steps and I could only notice that she didn't reach maturity yet, for she was quite small for an adult, but too big for a baby. After just a few seconds, the doe suddenly turned its head towards me and, after a quick gaze, ran back in the woods. I sighed. I wish they could only understand I mean them no harm…I just want to take a close look!

I approached the spring and knelt before it, resting the two buckets by my side. I bent my head and made a scoop out of my two palms, drinking a few drops of water. It would be an exhausting way back with two filled buckets in my hands and the cold water surely helped me gain more energy. I closed my eyes for a few moments and once I opened them, I saw a familiar reflection in the water.

"Hello, Embla!" Loki spoke, standing behind me.

"Loki!" I let out a bit scared, looking back at him. He simply appeared out of the blue. I had no idea how to react.

"Did I frighten you?" he asked a bit disquiet, bending his long legs a bit and placing one hand on my shoulder.

"No, no…I'm alright! I'm alright!" I said trying to smile and getting back on my feet "We meet again…How are you?"

"Fine!" he replied smiling "I'm strolling around to refresh my lungs. How is your day?"

"Well, not much…" I said smiling "I'm just filling these two buckets with water for home" I added grabbing one bucket and turning to fill it at the aperture of the spring.

"I see!" he added. He was then silent for two seconds, as if wondering how to maintain the conversation "How is your brother?" he then asked abruptly.

"Eobar? He's fine" I answered while placing the first bucket down and taking the other by its handle "I'm actually doing this for him now…Mom asked me to fetch some water for him" I added turning my gaze towards him and noticing he was warmly smiling back at me.

I looked at how perfectly white his teeth were and how gorgeous his smile looked overall. I felt a peculiar knot in my stomach, but as soon as I turned my head back to the spring it was gone. I decided to just continue talking about my brother.

"Father took him in the city two days ago. We don't usually go in the heart of Asgard so he was very thrilled!" I said while placing the second filled bucket on the ground.

"Mmm, the city is indeed a spectacular sight to the eye of any beholder! Especially to one as curios and clever as your sibling!"

I smiled up at him. Judging by the way he uses the words, he seems quite emancipated, I thought. I then gripped both handles of the buckets and tried to lift them up. Their weight was enormous and I could barely lift them a few inches from the ground.

"Do you need help with these?" he asked politely.

"No…" I let out gasping, before attempting to lift them up again, higher "I'm fine, thanks for offering!"

He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow as my face contorted a bit from the pain of lifting both recipients at once. I tried to take a step forward, but I couldn't, as my arms were once again dragged down by the great weight.

"Please…" Loki said taking a step forward and gently placing both hands on the handles "Allow me to aid you!"

"Alright…" I let out defeated, standing back up straight and rubbing my already sore arms "But be careful, they're quite heavy!"

Loki took one bucket in each hand and lifted them up immediately.

"I wouldn't say they're very weighty" he added with a soft smile "Could you lead the way?" he asked.

I began walking and, to my huge surprise, I noticed that Loki had no problem keeping up with my quick pace. His arms looked quite relaxed and his face didn't give away a sign inconvenience. Even my father, who is quite a strong, middle-aged man, found it a quite unpleasant and difficult task. I just stared at Loki in amazement for a couple of seconds, before he turned his gaze to meet mine.

"What is it? Is everything fine?" he asked, noticing my bewildered expression.

"Yes, it's just that…" I began, looking down at the ground a bit embarrassed "My father is a strong man and…"

"Your father?" he asked "May I know he is name? I might know him!"

His question made me feel very uncomfortable. How could I tell him that my father was Ullr? Of course he knew him, whole Asgard knew him! How would Loki react if I told him that Ullr was my father? He would most probably act like most of the nobility of the realm, labeling my father a traitor and me a pariah.

"Umm…" I began with a stammer "I'm not quite sure I can…"

"If you do not wish to tell me, I won't force you!" he cut my speech reassuringly "It was only to satisfy a simple curiosity" he added with a smile.

That perfectly white smile again! I looked down at the ground as we were walking, finding it quite difficult to look back in his emerald eyes. I moved a long lock of brunette hair behind my ear with my left hand, before Loki suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What happened to your finger?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows, staring directly at my tightly wrapped index finger.

"Oh, nothing…" I said reassuringly as he quickly placed the buckets on the ground and reached for my hand concerned "I was chopping something for supper some days ago and I cut it by accident!"

Loki fisted his right hand around my injured finger while his other hand kept my own in one place. I just looked at him in shock, thinking he was mad by the way he reacted.

"Please take care with these!" he said looking in my eyes and squeezing my hand gently "it could get badly infected if not treated well"

"It's just a cut Loki" I said with a skeptic giggle, while slowly removing my hand from his grip "I had dozens over the years!" when I finally released my hand, his own did not protest at all.

"It's just a piece of advice!" he said while gripping once again the bucket handles and continuing to walk in the same direction "I'm telling you this because I've seen many injuries during my existence and there are plenty which seem superficial at first"

Something then suddenly clicked in my head. Loki saw many injuries? That means he's probably a warrior…at Odin's court.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Loki?" I asked interrupting what seemed to be a small speech from his part.

"Please do!"

"Are you…just, perhaps…one of Odin's warriors?"

Loki then turned to look at me quite surprised. For a second I thought that I may have said something wrong and offended him, but shortly after he smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"What an…interesting question" he said. After a small moment of silence, Loki added, looking straight forward "You could say that…"

After this vague answer, he became completely silent. That didn't answer my question properly, but I didn't want to push it. He didn't question further about my father so there was no right for me to ask for clear elucidation. Not to mention he didn't look very comfortable when he heard my question at first.

The next few minutes we continued our walk in silence. I wanted to revive our conversation somehow, but I just didn't know how. And by the way Loki looked at me and then slowly away or by the way he every now and then licked his lips, it seemed he was thinking of the very same thing. It felt very awkward not to maintain a conversation with someone who was so kindly helping me.

"What were you reading a few days ago?" I asked. That was the only thing my mind could come up with.

"It's an old Midgardian classic my mother offered to me" he replied smiling, as if he felt very well talking about such topics "Dante's _Inferno_. I'm not sure if you heard of it…"

"Of course I know of it!" I replied with a knowing smile "My mother told me much about Midgardian literature, she's a…"

I suddenly stopped and realized what a foolish thing I was about to say to a man I barely knew. Loki looked at me while I was talking and he waited for me to finish my phrase, so I struggled to complete with an innocent word.

"She's a connoisseur of literature of almost all the nine realms"

Loki smiled softly at my explanation, even though something told me he didn't quite believe me. We continued walking, but this time the silence didn't last long, for we quickly reached the forest's exit and I could clearly sight my house. I didn't want mother to see him, or anyone else from our neighborhood for that matter. Once we stepped out of the woods, I stopped in my tracks, turned to him and said:

"Thank you for being kind enough to help me, Loki, but I'll have to take it from here!"

"Are you sure you can manage to carry them?" he asked.

"Yes, I am very sure!" I let out with a smile "I don't have much to walk from this point on. Thank you once again for taking your time to help me. It really means a lot!

"You are very welcome, darling!" he said, placing both buckets down. Afterwards standing back up, he kept his gaze down and bit his lower lip, looking very anxious. Loki looked like he wanted to tell me one more thing, so I just stood and waited for him to formulate somehow.

"Embla…" he let out looking shortly at my face before eying the ground again.

"Yes, Loki?" I asked. I could feel an awkward feeling of anticipation growing in my stomach.

"Would you…" He began "Will you go for a walk with me tomorrow?"

"Umm…" was the only sound I could utter that moment. I felt my face heating up all of the sudden. He was actually asking me to spend time with him? I looked at Loki's face and saw that he wasn't joking, so I just licked my lips and replied, after swallowing hard.

"I…I'm not sure if I can tomorrow…I'll probably have work to do! Maybe, the day after tomorrow? Would that be ok?"

"Yes, it would be wonderful! If your schedule does not allow you to leave tomorrow then the next day is perfect for me also!" he said in a happy tirade "Umm…in the afternoon? Under the oak tree from the glade where we met?"

"Of course! That's perfect!" I said with a smile.

Loki looked at me and I could see how brightly lit his eyes were that moment. Not to mention he's smile was almost blinding me.

"Well, then…" I said gripping the handles of the buckets "I guess we'll see each other in two days…"

"Yes!" he let out with a hint of gloriousness in his voice "Take care and…be careful with the water, it is quite heavy!" he added.

"Thank you, I will!" I said while lifting them up with more force than I had some time before "Bye!" I finally said with a smile before beginning to slowly walk towards the house.

I could hear him saying goodbye back, but after taking a few steps and then looking behind me, he was no longer there! I thought that he probably went back in the shadowy forest and because he was dressed all in black attire, he surely blended in very well, so I didn't question anything further.

When I reached my home, I found it very difficult to wash my smile and my red blush from my face. The hardest part was that I had to hide it from mom, and even though I managed to do it quite well and she didn't say anything to me, something tells me that she is suspecting something. I just hope that she won't question me in the future, because I don't know if I should tell her yet about this strange young man that wants to approach me.

Still, I agreed to meet with Loki…and that strange know returns to my stomach each time I think of this meeting.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Don't forget to review, darlings! ;) Oh yes...And big THANK YOU to all the peeps following!_


End file.
